


Turnabout

by coffee_o



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, chika and yoshiko rigged the punishment game, punishment game in which dia has to pretend to be a demon queen, tbh this is just a bunch of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: “I am Dia, the Demon Queen ruling the underworld." Placing a hand over her chest, and letting the other sweep across the invisible masses, Dia poses dramatically, ignoring the slight vibrations against her palm in her attempt to deepen her voice.Chika bursts out laughing.Yoshiko nods in satisfaction, looking oddly smug.(In which Dia, Chika and Yoshiko have to play a punishment game.)





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furinjuru (Greatfinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/gifts).



> happy birthday finn! your fics are a huge blessing and tysm for proofreading my fics 
> 
> has this been done before?? also sorry this probably isn’t my best fic and i have no idea what i’m writing but chikadiayoha deserve some love too

This is dumb.

 

Everything that she’s doing _is_ dumb.

 

She feels her left eye twitching, half in annoyance, and the other half in frustration at how easily Chika and Yoshiko are able to rile her up and push her buttons, wrapping her around their fingers - leading to the current situation they are in now. Both of them are a force to reckon with, especially when they team up against her.

 

Embarrassment burns against her cheeks as her finger absently fiddles with the tip of her borrowed dark cape. She sighs, reluctance radiating off her entire being and she fidgets slightly.

 

 _There is no way out. I have to do this._ Dia screws her eyes shut and clears her throat. She is a person of her word and takes responsibility for her own loss. And there’s no way she’d allow Mari and Kanan to call her a loser for backing out of this. She takes in a breath to steel herself.  

 

“ _I am Dia, the Demon Queen ruling the underworld._ ” Placing a hand over her chest, and letting the other sweep across the invisible masses, Dia poses dramatically, ignoring the slight vibrations against her palm in her attempt to deepen her voice.

 

Chika instantly bursts out laughing.

 

Yoshiko nods in satisfaction, looking oddly smug.

 

Dia suppresses a scowl, grits her teeth and continues, pointedly ignoring the other two occupants in the room. She falters a little when she sees the video camera in her line of vision but quickly regains herself.   

 

“ _Tremble in fear humans, for I am here to take over the mortal realm-_ ”

 

“Pfft-” Chika lets out another bark of laughter, “That’s kinda _lame_.”

 

“And who’s fault do you think that is?!” Dia snarks, breaking her character immediately, face flushed red. It wasn’t her fault that her ideas are...dry and close to non-existent. She doesn’t really know what she’s doing- in all honesty.

 

“Sorry Dia-san, but-” Chika wipes stray tears away from her eyes, “A loss is a loss, and we drew lots. This was how our punishment has been decided.”

 

The scowl on Dia’s face deepens and she pushes down the urge to sigh out loud.

 

Aqours had held a simple game within each year group, and the loser in each year had to participate in a light punishment game to be uploaded to their website; according to Mari, it’s a way to promote Aqours, as well as a method to show the fun side of them to their fans. And by some strange unfortunate string of events, she, Kurosawa Dia, had lost to Mari and Kanan. And so had Chika and Yoshiko.

 

Chika had volunteered to draw the lot for their punishment game and they had to act out whatever was written on the lot that they had drawn, freestyle. Dia felt color drain off her face when the words “ _Demon queen"_ was reflected off the piece of scrunched up paper.

 

Dia had been too busy staring at the offending piece of paper and missed the look that Chika exchanged with Yoshiko, and the subtle thumb-up that Chika offered the other girl.

 

Yoshiko had then gratuitously offered her spare cape (Dia has no idea why Yoshiko has an additional one on her) after Chika successfully convinced her that it was necessary to devote oneself to the game for the sake of their fans.

 

It isn’t as if Dia hates the idea of acting - it’s just kind of embarrassing that she, the student council president, has to do such a thing in the name of a punishment game (she highly suspected that the game is rigged - she wouldn’t put it past Mari to do so just to see her “suffer” from the punishment game). It’s as if the world has chosen to conspire against her that day.

 

Chika and Yoshiko beg to differ.

 

Chika seems highly amused by her act, and Yoshiko is enjoying this way too much - the latter starts to chuckle deeply, posing her hand and fingers in a strange angle while donning on her other persona.

 

Dia sighs again in resignation. But seeing Chika and Yoshiko being entertained at her expense doesn’t make her as frustrated as she thought she would be.

 

Sparing Yoshiko a glance, Dia notices how the other girl’s lips are curled into a slight smirk, as if trying to hold back her own bubbling excitement. It’s at this moment that Dia realizes how much Yoshiko truly enjoys her act (despite how dumb it was), perhaps because it’s similar to her fallen angel persona that was often dismissed by others. The genuinity in Yoshiko almost makes her seem pure and child-like, and Dia feels a slight stir in her chest.

 

It’s also reassuring to see Chika laughing heartily, despite how she down she had seemed the other day when they were hit with the news of their school’s open house being canceled. Whether Chika realizes it or not, there’s always a sense charisma and brilliance surrounding her that affect those around her, and Dia knows for sure that Chika is a great leader. A leader who’s capable of connecting their hearts together, of inspiring and leading them to greater heights - Dia knows because she has been watching Aqours, watching _her_ since the start. So when Chika finally picks herself back up again, there’s nothing but warm fondness that fills her heart, and she’s proud that Chika has come this far.

 

Chika was the one who gave all of them hope, the one who attempted to get into her cracks and managed to pull down some of the walls that she’d put up; she was also the one who embraced Yoshiko and _Yohane_ kindly and warmly. Dia had no doubt that everyone in Aqours appreciated Chika for who she is, for bringing them together.

 

Still staring at them, Dia catches herself before a small smile reaches her features. She abandons her initial reservations and decides to humor her juniors.  

 

If she has to do this, she’s going to go _all out._

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, Dia-san. I’m sure the fans will enjoy this too,” Chika says, eyeing the video camera that was propped up in front of Dia. She feels bad for laughing at Dia, but seeing an unexpected side of the girl who’s always so strict and proper makes something in her stomach flutter lightly in excitement. She offers Dia a winning smile. “Besides, Yoshiko-chan loves your act.”

 

“Like I said, it’s Yo-ha-ne!” Yoshiko grumbles without bite, more exasperated than anything else. “You should be honoured that the great Fallen Angel Yohane has decided to grace you with her presence. I see that the great Demon Queen too, has eyes set on the human realm. The great Yohane shall allow the formation of a blood contract to take over-”

 

 _Then again, for Yoshiko-chan, this isn’t really a punishment game._ Chika continues to observe the first-year, regarding her with a gentle smile. Despite how hard it is sometimes to understand what Yohane is saying, Chika does find Yohane captivating in her own way. It’s the way Yoshiko’s always so passionate and into her act, the way her demeanour completely changes, her voice a tad deeper, the emotions behind her narrowed eyes- it often sends a pleasant chill down Chika’s spine.

 

There’s something- _something_ in Yohane that only Yoshiko herself has seen, something that Chika doesn’t know that she wants to venture into and find out for herself to fully understand the being known as “Yohane”, the persona of a fallen angel behind a human called Tsushima Yoshiko.

 

The three of them are also an interesting mix of trio, Chika thinks, her gaze falling upon Dia who seems to be playing along with Yoshiko’s antics. Neither of them are in the same subunit (or the same year), and Chika likes to think that perhaps it was fate that brought the three of them together today. A chance to just have fun with Dia and Yoshiko, to know them better. Seeing Dia like this, and Yoshiko being herself - Chika wonders if it was possible for the three of them to spend more time together like this next time. 

 

When Chika tunes back to them, she realizes that both Dia and Yoshiko are both getting closer and closer to each other, their voice growing louder by the second.

 

“ _This is blasphemy!_ ” Dia growls, “ _I do not care who you are, and I will not tolerate any rudeness towards me, the Demon Queen. How impudent of you to assume that I will form a contract with a fallen angel who thinks they are above me.”_

 

“Um…” Chika interrupts hesitantly. Dia had probably gotten a little too heated (she can be a little stubborn sometimes) and into her role, and judging by the way Yoshi- _Yohane_ hadn’t backed down either, an argument seems imminent.

 

 _Note to self, cut this scene off from the video later._ Chika runs her fingers through her hair as she stares at the sight before her and sighs. Damage control. She has to do damage control before this escalates.

 

“Dia-san, Yoshiko-chan,” Chika tries again. “You two are getting a little too engrossed in this-”

 

Before she realizes what’s happening, Chika finds herself trapped under an intense gaze, from none other than Dia. Dia nears into Chika, causing the latter to retreat backward with a slight stagger.

 

“ _Silence.”_ Dia commands, and Chika instantly shuts up and nods. The look in Dia’s eyes are distracting - and Chika’s unable to tear her gaze away. If anything, the words that she wanted to say had already died in her throat.

 

“ _Shall I kidnap you to my abode, then, my sweet little demon?_ ” Dia presses in, her sultry voice drawled, while her gaze pierces into Chika’s. “ _And make you mine_.” Despite the heat in her eyes that burns into Chika’s, Dia’s voice is icy cold.  

 

Chika’s throat runs dry, feeling her own breath hitching slightly. Her eyes are wide and she finds herself involuntarily taking yet another step back; a touch against her cheek halts her movement, and she swallows, her cheeks bursting into flames. It’s as if the stare alone is able to smother her - Chika feels cornered, yet there’s a strange sense of exhilaration coursing through her body as her heart thunders loudly against her chest. Dia hadn’t meant it... _that way_ right? Chika’s mind starts to reel. Because there was no way the prim and proper Kurosawa heiress would say something _like that_ , or much less _imply_ _that_ -

 

Right. Dia’s probably just too absorbed in her role playing-

 

“It’s _your_ turn, Chika-san.” Dia’s voice remains cool, cutting Chika’s thoughts away abruptly. Confusion takes root in Chika’s head.  

 

“...Eh?”

 

“The punishment game. It’s your turn to get into the act.” Dia lets her index finger linger, trailing it down for a few agonizing seconds more before she smirks, taking a step back, effectively breaking the trance Chika’s in.

 

Chika’s cheeks are still too _hot_ , and she barely manages a dazed nod.

 

Beside her, Chika vaguely hears a snicker from Yoshiko.

 

A sharp look from Dia directed at Yoshiko effectively shuts her up; Chika doesn’t really register what Dia says to Yoshiko, and in the next few seconds, she hears a loud thud - Yoshiko is now trapped against the wall by Dia, stuttering in weak squeaks as Dia smirks, leaning into the younger girl whose face is now flushed.

 

The tables have been turned completely.

 

Chika and Yoshiko may have won the war, but they have undoubtedly lost the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an attempt at chikadiayoha so pls be kind. also, the first sentence is totally not self-reflective of the author’s thoughts when they’re writing this. and i realize that there’s lesser focus on yoshiko,,, im sorry for not doing this ship justice


End file.
